


Curiosity Killed the King

by RamenNoodleDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Minor Violence, various unnamed ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodleDream/pseuds/RamenNoodleDream
Summary: Lukas was king of his land and all it encompassed, yes he couldn’t find happiness or satisfaction in it. With many losses experienced in his young life already, when one of those losses comes back unexpectedly, he finds the feelings he’s long forgotten about.





	Curiosity Killed the King

A sense of tranquility was set among the colorful garden, the smell of various flowers wafting through the air while sounds of birds singing drifted along the warm summer breeze. The calm was sharply cut through as the sudden burst of a young girl tumbled through one of the tall hedges, a small stick in hand as she wildly swung and thrashed around with loud laughter. Her dress was dirtied and hair messier than usual, but she seemed to not have a single worry over the matter. As her ragged breathing continued, she didn't notice the small blond boy walking behind her, his hands folded behind his back. As he neared her, he balled his hand into a fist, knocking it slightly against her head. She gave a yelp, spinning around to only fall against the ground.

  
"You're dead." The boy responded to her, his stare cold as it set upon her.

  
"No way!" She replied with a huff. "That's unfair, Lukas, and you know it."

  
"Your stance was off, and you didn't protect your head at all."

  
"I'll have a helmet!"

  
"You're a useless knight, Mettalise." Lukas shot back at her, his tone flat as always.

  
Mettalise shook her head. "I won't be. My dad says, that once I'm old enough, I'll get to learn how to fight- and I'll be really good!" She brought herself to her feet, kneeling as Lukas hovered over her. Her 'sword' was stabbed into the ground as she bowed her head. "And, when I do become a knight, I'll serve right under you. And I'll protect you with my life."

  
A moment lingered before Mettalise looked up at the other, her grin returning as she straightened herself upwards. Lukas only responded to her usual display with a small pat to her head. As he began to speak, the two were interrupted by a member of the king's court sent to retrieve Lukas.

  
"My Highness! Pardon my intrusion." The man exclaimed, sneering upon noticing the small blonde girl in front of the prince. "You know your father dislikes you playing with... rift-raft. Honestly, if it wasn't for your mother working for the queen, you wouldn't even be able to look at the castle walls." He spat under his breath before continuing aloud. "The king wishes to see you. I'm afraid you'll have to continue your play later."

  
With a look at the girl beside him, who had seemed more drawn back than usual now, Lukas nodded. Without much goodbyes, the prince was escorted away from the peasant child, with only a small glance exchanged between them; a silent promise to meet again.

 

* * *

 

 

Another day spent and passed alone, Lukas sat in his large room as he attempted to distract himself via practicing his waltzing or working more on his various studies, which had gradually increased more and more as the days gone by for whatever reason. All his efforts proved fruitless as his mind continued wandering to one thing: where was Mettalise and why hadn't she come by anymore? Yes, his father viewed his friend with a less than favorable eye, but surely, he hadn't done anything to prevent her from returning to the castle. The thought, the seemingly only conclusion to what was happening, weighed down on Lukas' tiny shoulders, forcing him to run from his room to figure out this mystery. It not only gave him something to do, but he was also quite curious. He didn't particularly care much about Mettalise, but her company was much better than most and it was nice to have someone else his age to play with.

  
As he made his way down the hall, he neared his mother's chambers, hearing two voices hushed and fast, one familiar and one Lukas couldn't place. As he moved toward the cracked door, he could make out a conversation between his mother and what had to be some female servant.

  
"... Prepared him for if something were to happen to the king?" A wavering voice, soft and strained as if whoever it came from had been in tears some time before, spoke.

  
"I hope. We have been giving his tutors orders for more rigorous lessons, and making him take on more responsibilities." His mother replied. "My husband aside, I've heard yours has left the village- country, even, yes?"

  
A quiet restrained sob was the answer.

  
"Your daughter, as well?"

  
"Yes... They left days ago, not a word on where they were going, my queen. I can't figure it out, they were just gone when I woke up and-"

  
Lukas' mother suddenly interjected, the floor creaking as she shifted where she stood. "My son, it is not polite to listen to conversations you are not apart of."

  
The acknowledgment of his existence startled Lukas, but he kept his composure and moved to step into the room with the two women. As he set his eyes to his mother and the servant, who's eyes were reminiscent of a certain girl he knew, he spoke.

  
"You're talking about Mettalise, aren't you?"

  
The woman, features soft and skin as fair as porcelain, quickly bowed to the prince, her eyes dropping away from his sight and the queen as she scrambled to cover her familiarity with his mother. "Yes, your highness."

  
"How could you just let her leave?!" Lukas suddenly erupted, forgetting the countless hours of etiquette lessons and letting his emotions get the best of him. "Are you that useless? Completely brainless?"

  
Mettalise's mother dropped to her knees, hunched forward as she began shaking, in fear of punishment for upsetting Lukas in front of his mother. "Forgive me, my prince, I did not intend to-"

  
"Up," The queen smoothly ordered, moving to her son as she loomed over him, "You should do better in how you speak to our people, in my presence. Compose yourself." She finished, a hand resting on the prince's trembling shoulder.

  
Before the fuming boy could lash out once again, the three were surprised by one of the royal guards rushing into the room, fear swarming his face.

  
"Queen Bondevik, come quickly, the king has collapsed!"

 

* * *

 

 

Eight long years had passed since the nation's king had been laid to rest, with an additional year and half to prep the young prince to take his father's place. Lukas' life was a blur up until that point, and he didn't really care about it. There he stood on his eighteenth birthday, now king of his land. He had everything he could ever ask for, more power than most would ever experience in their lifetime. Despite the wealth, despite the glory, despite the beautiful women waiting to be courted by him, despite everyone willing to wait on him hand and foot, Lukas couldn't be happy. He spent little money on himself, never flaunted his power, turned away every girl who came to him, and pushed to do things for himself with no help from his assigned servants. His court and his mother, who still resided in the castle even with stepping down from her throne due to her husband's passing, began to worry for the king, viewing his distant and cold nature a result of the hefty loss and gain he had experienced while still just being a small child.

  
Lukas walked the garden, a pastime he had once enjoyed as a young prince, one that he had neglected to do within the past years. He was alone, his thoughts swarming his mind as his fingers ran along the neatly trimmed bushes decorating the land. Memories of times he had in the very same place drifted through his mind; Elegant parties, fencing practices, play dates with a commoner, a name and face long forgotten by now. His stroll was cut short as his adviser called for him, making Lukas groan inwardly as he snapped a leaf from the safety of it's branch. It was growing dark, and even as a fully fledged adult trusted with a country to run, he apparently couldn't be trusted to hold his own within his own castle walls after dusk. Lukas' nimble and slender fingers crushed the leaf, allowing the pieces to flutter behind him as he walked with the other, the wind carrying the dainty, dead bits along the lawn. As the two walked, Lukas in the lead, they passed a smaller estate, designated for the king's knights living space.

  
"My lord, we still have not scheduled for you to meet with your knights. Do you not believe it is important for you to hold a relationship of sorts with them? It is custom-"

  
"Don't speak to me about what's 'custom'." Lukas spat out. "I don't care to meet any of them personally."

 

The conversation ended there, the adviser knowing better than to push more on the subject, and Lukas knowing better than to form more bonds with people he'd end up losing at some point once again. Rounding off to the back of the building, nearing closer to the safety of his castle, Lukas glanced to the dimly lit window, looking into what was no doubt a mess hall of sorts. The table in view to him was filled with men, drinking and chatting away in the seemingly warm and inviting atmosphere of their dinner. Nearest the window sat a blond knight, downing a pint of beer effortlessly. His hair looked wild , spiked and messy, his eyes opening as he slammed his glass down. His bright blue eyes. His eerily familiar, beautiful bright blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The night was cool, the moonlight illuminating the dark sky. It gave light to the creatures roaming around, and to one blond rebellious king who took to doing what he had found a secret talent for: sneaking away from the castle and out of the secure walls meant to keep everyone else out. The dangers of the situation he began to willingly put himself in fell on an uncaring mind, for he didn't want to pay mind to realism. He wanted the feeling of freedom, of being independent; for a moment, he wished to just release all his responsibilities and sink into the background, to fade away from the world for just a while. He always came back, so he didn't see any problem with what he took to doing.

  
Making his way through the dark and silent woods, treading further along the path he had long become accustomed to by now, Lukas took in the fresh air and the music of the night. It had been well over an hour since he started his trek, and his lantern's candle was burning bright for him. He dressed light, mindful of the world around him while also allowing himself to detach away from it. It was nice, a much needed moment of relaxation and comfort he so desperately craved but would never admit to wanting. As his feet grew tired, he decided to take a moment to rest, finding a sturdy enough fallen tree to take residence on for the moment being. The lantern balanced with minimal effort beside the king, the flame's light dancing against the growing life around him. The shadows of trees and the occasional small animal were highlighted by the new light, and so long as Lukas was quiet, he blended into the scenery as well.

  
The forest's hush was soothing, Lukas floating along with it and eventually captivating the young man enough for his senses to not register the heavy crunch of footsteps behind him. He barely had time to register anything when he felt a heavy mass tackle him to the ground roughly, the feel of a cold blade against his throat. the lantern Lukas had trusted to show him his way was knocked over and snuffed, engulfing the two in darkness. Dirty hands gripped his hair, his face lifted barely from the cold soil beneath him and his attacker. As Lukas braced himself for his inescapable demise, his body suddenly felt weightless once more. A sharp groan sounded off as Lukas was shoved forward, a puffed trail of dust in the air as his body slid away from the scene behind him. With his mind racing and body pumping fast with adrenaline, he managed to roll himself around to assess the situation.

 

Before him, a grimy and ragged man lay slumped against a tall oak tree, his weapon feet away from him as a different figure stood tall between the attacker and Lukas. A broad build and thick figure that, in one fluid motion, bent to grab the dagger with their left hand, defensively blocking their body with their right. With a growl, the king's assassin lunged forward, being met with a swift jab from the left, ultimately plunging his own weapon into his side. The seemingly force of good managed to fend off the man, who cried out in agony as the blade dug into him further.

  
As the short lived scuffle drew to an end, the dirty man gathered his strength for one final blow, landing hard against Lukas' savior's head. It was enough to finally get free as the mysterious figure fell to the ground, allowing the injured man to make his escape. It seemed he hadn't expected any kind of struggle nor anyone to defend Lukas, and seeing as he had the hilt of the dagger still jutting from his side, the attacker had decided to just cut his losses and flee while he still had his life.

  
Lukas finally let his breath out, not realizing he was holding it until that point. It had been so long since he felt fear, and even then, this situation proved more as an annoyance in the end more than anything. A pained moan snapped him from his own attempt at gathering himself, bringing his eyes to study the body laying before him. On their side, the man that had saved Lukas lay in defeat, causing the king to crawl towards them in an attempt to return the unpayable favor he had just given to him. It was the least he could do, check on the person who had just defended him. They looked clean cut, clothes nicer than most peasants he had seen up until that point. It was then he noticed this person was wearing the uniform given to his own knights, causing him to grow slightly angrier. He had been followed by his own court once again; he hadn't been allowed his privacy once again. Who knows how long this had been going on- last week? Last month? Since he started sneaking out? The thought angered him further and as he rolled the knight around to fully reprimand them, he paused.

  
Blond hair framed his face, struggling to keep its spiked and stylized wild look. Bright, beautiful blue eyes narrowed in anguish and pain. That fond and wide grin that brought locked away memories flooding back into his mind. This wasn't real. It couldn't have been real.

  
"You're not dead?" The king asked, his stare struggling to remain cold and distant.

  
"No way." Came the weak reply from the knight. "How unfair... Would that be?"

  
"You," Lukas began shakily, lifting the girl in his arms up slightly, "You didn't protect your head at all."

  
"Looks like I forgot my helmet," She laughed, grimacing at the pounding in her head. "What did I tell you? With my life, right?"

  
Lukas looked at her, eyes wide as they swelled up with tears that he quickly blinked away. His strong demeanor was chipping away the finally finding his childhood again, only to have her injured from his own stupid recklessness. "You're such a useless knight, Mettalise." He finally whispered, lingering for just a moment more as he forced them both up, his arms slung around the blacked out girl as he began his way back to their home.

 

* * *

 

 

The sight of the king, dirty and tattered, with an equally beat up girl with her body limp at his side sent alarm through the entire castle, with everyone scrambling to check over Lukas for injuries. Each time, he turned his servants away and ordered them to take care of Mettalise first before him. Not for any reason other than he was fine, just a few bruises, his health perfect when in comparison to his friend's. He was just prioritizing what was really important at that moment.

  
He lingered outside the spare bedroom, which he had insisted Mettalise stay in rather than being sent back to the knight's dorms for her medical check. It wasn't because anyone had found out about her being a female, nor was it for any other reason than he had questions he was determined to get answers to. Still, a lingering feeling stayed with him, one he didn't recognize, one that he hadn't felt in a long time. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he ignored it nonetheless.

  
After her check up, Mettalise was finally allowed to rest until those that were in the room with her were suddenly ordered to leave. As the few medics filed out, Lukas took their place in holding Mettalise's company. The air between them was awkward and quiet, with Lukas taking his usual stoic silence and Mettalise unsure of how she should address the other. The loud and brash, outgoing girl Lukas had as a playmate so long ago was, in that moment, no more. Surprisingly, Lukas broke the ice and spoke first.

  
"Why did you leave?" He said, the words dripping from his lips flatly.

  
"That was so long ago, you majesty-"

  
"Don't call me that."

  
Mettalise paused before nodding slightly, taking the silent hint on how Lukas wished for her to act towards him. "I did tell you about how my father wanted me to learn how to be a knight when I was old enough, right? Well," She hummed out, "I guess I turned old enough. I didn't have time to even see my mother before I left, let alone you."  
Lukas didn't speak, his lips closed and eyes set on her, as if he expected more from her.

  
So, she continued. "At least I kept my promise, right? I'm serving under you now! And I'm a pretty strong fighter now and-"

  
"Why did you follow me tonight? Who sent you to do that?" Lukas pressed on, not caring much to hear her ramble on as she was known to have a tendency for

  
"Oh, well... No one told me to." Mettalise replied sheepishly. "I was out for fresh air when I noticed a light, and, well, it's my job to keep this place safe so I had to check it out. When I saw it was you, I decided 'Hey, I should go lag behind him, just to make sure he's keeping safe!' ...It's a little creepy, me following you, isn't it?"

  
"Guess so." Lukas replied, his anger on the matter subsiding with her answer.

  
"But did you see how I scared that guy off? I was so fast and quick, he never stood a chance! I'm telling you, I'm a really great fighter now- Ah!" She had began bouncing from excitement as she talked, causing her to wince in pain as her head began to pound from the sudden movement.

  
Lukas' hands reached to stop her, leaving one hand to rest against her forearm. The girl glanced to his hand as her heart jumped ever so slightly from the cool and soft feeling.

  
"Has anyone found out that you're-"

  
"No." Mettalise replied quietly.

  
It was Lukas' turn to be unsure of himself. For all his life, no one was ever allowed to talk to him as informal as Mettalise, or to be as friendly and, to put it bluntly, out of line as she was being. Lukas hadn't ever encountered this behavior himself, though he had seen the consequences of acting out of turn in front of a member of the royal family. He expected to respected, but it felt so incredibly refreshing and just right as Mettalise did it. May that have been due to their past friendship or something else that Lukas couldn't explain at all, but it was growing increasingly overwhelming within him. The unknown feeling weighed on him, biting at his patience with himself.

  
They sat in the calm of the moment, the stillness of the room no longer a problem to the duo. Lukas' touch still connected them both, Mettalise's eyes adverted as the kings violet gaze remained on her. It seemed the two were frozen, neither moving a muscle, until Lukas once again moved first. As he lifted his hand away from the girl's arm, the blonde turned just in time for nimble fingers to run along either side of her jaw, ending with a thumb against her chin and index underneath, effectively holding her still as Lukas brought himself forward. Mettalise remained still, the pounding in her head being ignored in favor of a slightly pushing forward to meet Lukas. However, noticing the absence of lips against her own, she opened her tightly screwed eyes to see Lukas looming just a bit above her. The king had, instead, pressed a lasting kiss against her temple, silently standing once he deemed it enough.

  
There wasn't another exchange as Lukas made his way to the door, an awe struck Mettalise left to just watch as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. The door creaked as Lukas opened it, his steps suddenly stopping as he glanced over his shoulder.

  
"I'd like you to stay for breakfast. Count it as my thanks for tonight." He said solemnly.

  
"As if I could refuse." Mettalise replied, a soft chuckle playing off her words.

  
With that, the door shut, and Lukas was once again left alone. But, for once, he didn't feel lonely like before. Something had meant for the two to find each other once again, and while he still didn't understand the reasoning for it, Lukas accepted it. Satisfaction had brought him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr! This is probably incredibly historically inaccurate; I had to research a lot of stuff for this, and what I couldn’t figure out or find answers to, I filled in. So, let’s say this is some weird country in Europe that everyone ignores because of their odd customs and way of running things. I read that there were actually female knights back then that didn't have to hide their sex, but let me indulge in secret-gender cliches for the sake of a badass incognito girl. Feedback is always welcomed, thanks for reading!
> 
> original post: http://askthenordickfamily.tumblr.com/post/163871539320/curiosity-killed-the-king


End file.
